


How Would You Feel?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I was in the mood to write luna and ginny, its cute, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ginny watched the moon illuminate Luna’s silver hair. She lived for moments like this, ones where everything felt normal.





	How Would You Feel?

Ginny watched the moon illuminate Luna’s silver hair. She lived for moments like this, ones where everything felt _normal._

It seemed like everything was moving so quickly, it was only 5 years ago the war had ended. At the age of 17, Ginny signed with the Holyhead Harpies and became the youngest girl to be on a major team. She moved to Wales with her (at the time) best friend, Luna Lovegood.

Of course, everyone had modern technology. Some of her teammates couldn’t live without their iPhones. Ginny had gotten one for quicker communication with her family and people from school, but never actually used it for that purpose. She mainly used it for keeping up with things in the muggle world.

She loved Wales; it felt like an entirely different world. She didn’t have to worry about her past; it stayed where it belonged. Her teammates never asked her about Hogwarts again. The first time they did, she broke down in tears.

She and Luna’s house was surprisingly non-magical. The only sign two witches lived there were the chores that did themselves and the autographed picture of Ginny that hung in the living room and winked whenever anyone walked past.

Luna worked with children. Muggle children. She said she enjoyed it, she was able to learn more about non-magical culture. They children found her strange, but loveable. Ginny didn’t find that hard to believe. She told them fantastical stories of dragons and wizards, and in return, they told her normal things about normal people.

“Guess what they’re debating in Australia.” Luna said one day as she walked through the door, her white t-shirt covered in what appeared to be glitter glue.

“What’s that?” Ginny was sitting on the floor, eyes glued to the news, folding clothes muggle-style.

“Gay marriage.”

The two never talked about relationships. Ginny avoided them due to publicity, and Luna seemed far happier when she wasn’t in one. There were still moments though, when Ginny fell asleep, the other side of her bed cold and empty. She wondered if the girl in the room across the hall felt the same way.

Just two months after that conversation, Luna asked her on a date. Now they had been together for over a year.

They had parked Ginny’s old red convertible on an overlook over a busy city. She was playing Spotify through her phone, a playlist called modern love songs, or something. A song neither of them recognized was playing, but Ginny never listened to muggle music. She couldn’t speak for Luna though.

_How would you feel,_

_If I told you I loved you?_

The wind rippled through their hair, the stairs reflected off Luna’s shiny hair. She through her hands up, and grinned. Ginny smiled softly, staring at Luna.

“Loons?” She whispered.

“Yeah?” She looked down.

“I love you.” She leaned in and kissed her softly.

“I love you too.”

“I want this to last forever.”

“I know you do.” She smiled. “I want that too.”

They sat enjoying the music and the stars.

“What if we got married?” Luna asked.

Ginny sat up. “We’ve only been dating for 10 months.”

“I know.” Luna smiled. “But it feels like a lot longer, doesn’t it?”

She thought about this. _It makes sense, doesn’t it? It felt they had practically been married since they had moved to Wales together. Was Wales the place of new beginnings? A place where the past was where it belonged?_ She broke out into a grin. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s get married.”

“Really!” She practically jumped.

Ginnys grin spread across her face. She hadn’t felt even nearly this happy since the Harpies won the cup her rookie year. By the end of the night, they both had rings on their fingers.

She stood in the center of her room while Luna was taking a shower, her finger hovering over the call button on her mom’s contact page (Ron had convinced her she needed a phone).

Sighing, she turned it off, and threw it onto her bed.

She sat down at her desk with a piece of parchment and a quill.

 

 

Mom,

 

I can’t believe it’s been a whole year since I’ve seen you. I’m incredibly sorry I had to Christmas this year.

I’m sure you’ve been keeping up with me in the quibbler, and, however bad the magazine may be, most of the rumors are true.

Luna and I have been together for almost a year, but I guess you knew that. We’re engaged now.

It all kinda just happened, so obviously were still figuring things out. I’ll let you know all the details when we actually have a clue what we’re doing. Since you have a little more experience with weddings than I do can you please come and help us out? Seriously please come and help us.

Do you know how everyone down there has been? I haven’t been keeping up as much as I should be.

Anyways, let me know what you think.

 

Love you,

Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> this is literal shit but i havent been feeling well all day and i just wanted to finish this


End file.
